Before the Storm
by NineUp
Summary: Quand Santana Lopez, adolescente complètement perdue attire l'attention de Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire du lycée mais également un véritable mystère, ça donne ça. /!\ Fortement inspiré du jeu Life Is Strange Before The Storm, ne lisez pas la fiction si vous comptez jouer au jeu sous peine d'être spoilé /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour... *évite la bombe nucléaire qui tombe du ciel***

 **Oui... Ça fait bien genre... 10 mois que j'ai rien posté. Est-ce que je mérite d'être lacérée au visage et me prendre des coups de pieds dans les côtes ? Sûrement ^^'**

 **Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous me suivent encore mais voici (encore) une nouvelle fiction sur laquelle j'ai 3 chapitres d'avance d'une bonne petite longueur pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim (cette fois j'ai prévu le coup !).**

 **Ayant eu une année scolaire assez chargée, je n'ai pas eu du tout le temps d'écrire mais mes examens se finissent le 2 juillet donc j'aurais tout le temps pour vous écrire de nouveaux chapitres. Par ailleurs, j'ai déjà fait la moitié du deuxième chapitre de** ** _Four years ago_** **et je compte bien finir toutes mes autres fictions.**

 **Celle que vous allez lire quelques lignes plus bas est inspirée du jeu "Life is Strange Before The Storm" qui est le préquel du jeu "Life is Strange". Si vous n'avez joué à aucun des deux, je vous invite à le faire, c'est la seule fois où j'ai pleuré en jouant à un jeu vidéo putain... Enfin bref, je ne sais même pas si on peut dire "inspirée" sachant que c'est quasiment du copié collé du jeu donc ne lisez pas cette fiction si vous ne voulez pas être spoil. En soit je n'ai fait que changer les personnages du jeu par ceux de Glee et j'ai mis par écrit une quinzaine d'heures de jeu (ce qui est quand même du boulot hein !)**

 **Comme d'habitude, c'est du Quinntana, et maintenant j'arrête de vous faire chier et je vous laisse avec la suite :)**

* * *

Tu perçois au loin la lumière du train qui s'avance vers toi. Tu restes immobile, les pieds bien ancrés entre les rails. Malgré la capuche qui te couvre la tête et le peu de chaleur que dégage la cigarette que tu as coincé entre ta mâchoire, tu frissonnes. Tu vois au loin le chauffeur de train paniquer en te voyant ainsi sur sa route, il y a un bruit sourd, sans doute le klaxon qui cherche à t'avertir qu'il faut que tu dégages d'ici vite fait si tu ne veux pas te faire écraser comme une débile. Ce que tu es d'ailleurs… Enfin, tu crois.

Tes cheveux corbeaux caressent doucement ta nuque, tu te sens bizarrement apaisée, libre. Tu retires la clope de ta bouche pulpeuse et la jette avec un soupir de mécontentement. Puis tu sens le danger, le train qui est beaucoup trop proche de toi. Tu aimerais rester là mais tu es comme tout le monde, tu as peur de ce que tu ne connais pas, alors tu t'écartes, laissant le train continuer sa route sans qu'il ait a effectué un arrêt obligatoire à cause d'une sale gosse qui aurait voulu se faire écrasée.

Tu entends la musique au loin et tu souris bêtement. C'est ton groupe préféré, The Killers… Tu te demandes ce qu'ils font ici, dans un trou pommé de l'Ohio mais tu t'en fiches, tu secoues la tête et t'approches de l'ancienne scierie où se produit le concert. Tu avais entendu qu'ils venaient ici pour leur tournée mais tu ne savais pas où exactement alors tu avais cherché sur internet, dans les côtés les plus sombres. Un internaute anonyme avait confié sur un forum qu'ils viendraient ici, dans une foutue scierie abandonnée de Lima qui servait de squat aux quelques zonards et pommés comme toi.

Et maintenant tu étais ici devant le grand bâtiment. Tu devais faire vite, la première chose que tu fis fut d'observer les alentours. Tu as toujours eu cette manie de tout observer, de toujours vouloir te mêler de tout, quitte à t'attirer des ennuis. Mais c'était surement parce que tu voulais que les gens te remarquent… Parce que tu es seule et que tu n'as personne sur qui compter.

Tu notes la présence rassurante d'un grand feu de bois en plein milieu du parking. Juste à côté se trouve une caravane que tu ne connais que trop bien puisque c'est celle de ton dealer. Deux hommes se disputent juste devant, tu ne reconnais pas Puck, tu ne les connais pas. L'un hurle qu'il va rembourser l'autre tandis que ce dernier plaque le premier dans un bruit sourd. Tu détournes le regard… Tu n'as que 17 piges, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien faire contre ce type qui fait bien deux têtes de plus que toi ? A droite tu remarques la porte d'entrée, elle est gardée par un gros type baraqué qui n'a pas l'air très commode… Mais tu es Santana Lopez, merde, si tu veux rentrer, tu rentreras !

Tu t'approches du mec de la sécurité d'un air détaché, tandis qu'il te dévisage.

 **\- Un problème Miss ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi rentrer. J'ai le droit regarde** ¸ dis-tu en lui tendant ta fausse carte d'identité « Rosario Cruz ».

 **\- Pas mauvais pour une fausse mais t'es dans la cour des grands gamine alors dégage !** ¸ s'exclame-t-il avec une certaine forme de bienveillance que tu ne comprends pas vraiment. Il observe ta carte de plus prêt quelques instants avant de la jeter par terre.

Tu serres les dents, nan mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?

Tu lui fais ton plus beau sourire charmeur et t'approches doucement de lui en posant ta main sur son bras.

 **\- Allez, steuplé, j'suis juste une fille qui veut passer du bon temps** , tu chuchotes en lui faisant un regard de braise. Mais bizarrement, tu lis dans son regard que cette fois ça ne marcheras pas. Tu te sais belle, même canon ! Tu t'en sers souvent pour te sortir du merdier dans lequel tu te mets parfois... Enfin… Plutôt tout le temps.

 **\- J'te le répèterais pas deux fois la gosse… Tu te casses…** , grogne-t-il dans un air faussement menaçant.

Alors ton sourire charmeur se transforme en un sourire insolent. Tu aimes ça, être insolente… Ça te permet d'exprimer ce que tu ressens et de laisser sortir cette rage qui te bouffe de l'intérieur et qui te fait crever toi, et ta pseudo famille, à petit feu… Tu adores ces moments de joute verbale où il faut allier concentration, mordant et finesse. Tu dois être attentive à chaque mot de ton adversaire pour gagner la partie. Tu respires un bon coup et tu te lances :

 **\- Allez sans déconner, tu te rappelles de ce que ça fait d'être un ado nan ?**

 **\- Ecoutes gamine, j'm'en fous, t'as pas une heure pour aller de te coucher ?**

 **\- Et toi ? Les vieux os ça s'endors pas vers 20h ? T'es ronchon parce que t'as pas fait ta petite sieste de l'aprèm ou quoi ?** , tu te moques arrogamment.

Il rit un peu et reprend,

 **\- Ecoute petite, c'est mignon mais peu importe, j'te connais pas alors rentre chez toi…**

Round one, Santana wins ! Round 2, c'est parti ! Tu remarques une moto pas trop loin et tu notes les jolies fleurs qui la décore… Badass le videur ! Tu peux peut-être t'en servir...

 **\- Tu sais ce qui est mignon ? Les putains de fleurettes que t'as sur ta moto. Alors laisse-moi passer, j'vais pas écouter les conseils d'une nana dans ton genre** , cingles-tu tandis que tu admires son air dépité. Tu sais que tu as gagné le duel lorsque tu le vois faire un pas en arrière et qu'il s'exclame :

 **\- Bon ok… Mais j'pourrais pas te protéger là-dedans alors fais gaffe à tes fesses, kid !**

Tu lui souris arrogamment et entre dans le bâtiment. La chaleur qui emplit la pièce agresse ta peau encore couverte de ton sweat-shirt. Tu vois au loin un seau empli de bières et tu te saisis de l'une d'entre elle avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Tu prends le temps de regarder autour de toi. Tu es vraisemblablement dans l'entrée, il fait très chaud et tu vois qu'il y a un petit couloir qui doit sûrement mener à la scène. Tu entends le groupe The Killers au loin qui chante son nouveau titre « Run for cover » et tu te dis que tu devrais vraiment te dépêcher. Tu regardes les gens autour de toi, entre les nanas à moitié à poil et les mecs morts sur le sol tu te demandes ce qui est le pire. Pourquoi ils ne vont pas voir le concert ?! On est là pour ça nan ? Tu notes au loin la présence d'un type que tu connais bien, il est effondré dans un canapé et fume un pétard. Tu t'approches doucement de lui et t'exclames :

\- **Yo Puck !**

 **\- Saluuuuuuut…** , fait l'iroquois en te dévisageant. Il est complétement pété !

 **\- Santana** , dis-tu, pensant qu'il a oublié ton prénom.

 **\- Je sais qui t'es débile…** , dit-il dans un plainte. **Tu m'as acheté de l'herbe tous les mois pendant un an**. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là babe ?** Puck a toujours eu une sacrée manie de t'appeler « babe », comme si tu étais un putain de jouet qui lui appartenait. Mais vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble… Tu sais qu'il te trouve attirante mais pas assez pour qu'il te touche, t'es pas son genre … Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. T'as déjà enchainé quelques histoires avec des mecs depuis l'incident mais tu commences à penser que tu dois être bi ou lesbienne. Les filles te font vraiment quelque chose.

 **\- J'viens voir The Killers, ils sont mortels mec !** , tu t'exclames. **Et sinon, pour la beuh… T'as de quoi me faire planer ?**

 **\- Yep… Bien-sûr. Une fois que tu m'auras remboursé les putains de 175 balles que tu me dois connasse¸** répond-il sèchement. Merde, tu lui dois autant ? Il va falloir que tu trouves du cash, et vite !

Tu ne prends même pas la peine d'enchainer la conversation, tu trouveras bien un moyen… Pour l'instant profite. Tu t'éloignes de lui sans même lui adresser un signe de la tête et tu t'engages vers le couloir qui mène à la scène. En y allant tu remarques deux mecs glauques devant le bar. Tu n'y fais pas trop attention et tu continues ton chemin dans le couloir. En passant tu vois un énorme poster de femme à poil, tu trouves ça dégradant mais tu n'arrives foutrement pas à détourner le regard. Le couloir a fait une sorte de bouchon et des débiles sautent partout et font des mouvements en vrac dans une tentative de danser… Enfin… Tu penses, si tu en crois le mec devant toi qui essaie de bouger ses bras en rythme… Tu tentes de forcer le passage mais tu te fais brusquement éjecter en arrière. Tu pers l'équilibre et te heurte à un corps derrière toi.

Tu te retournes et croise les regards des deux types chelous du bar. La collision a renversé la boisson du gars sur son débardeur alors il te regarde d'un air mauvais.

 **\- Hey, ça va ?** , demande-t-il.

 **\- Ça va** , tu lui réponds en tentant de t'éloigner de lui.

 **\- Relax** ¸ dit-il en te voyant faire un pas en arrière. **C'est toi qui m'aies rentré dedans, nan ?**

Tu hésites fortement entre t'excuser auprès de lui, même si ce n'est pas ton genre, et lui rentrer dedans. En voyant son visage fermé, tu préfères opter pour la première option. C'est le genre de taré qui peut sortir un couteau pour te trancher la gorge juste parce que tu lui as marché sur le pied, tu le sais bien.

 **\- Ouaip. Désolée mec !**

 **\- Tu sais pas qui j'suis hein ?** ¸ dit-il avec un sourire mauvais en se rapprochant de toi. Tu peux sentir son haleine chargée d'alcool.

 **\- Nan, et j'en ai rien à branler** , tu réponds du tac au tac, ton instinct reprenant le dessus.

 **\- Fais gaffe salope !** , lance-t-il alors que tu le bouscules pour sortir du groupe qui t'oppresse et échapper aux deux types qui te font carrément flipper.

Bon… Tu peux oublier la fosse avec ces deux gars aux aguets. Tu remarques au loin un vieil escalier en bois complètement rongé par les mythes qui n'a pas l'air très stable. Mais tant pis… Tu t'aventures, ton poids léger te permettant de virevolter aisément d'une marche à une autre. Tu arrives enfin en haut. Tu as une vue parfaite sur le groupe, et un étage tout entier rien qu'à toi, te laissant te déchainer à ta guise. Tu souris bêtement et commence à te laisser porter par les notes. Tu danses comme une sauvage, l'idée que le plancher puisse céder sous tes pieds ne te traversant même pas l'esprit.

Puis tu sens une présence à tes côtés et tu remarques les deux mecs de tout à l'heure.

 **\- T'as renversé ma bière, salope !** ¸ lance le premier.

Ta première idée est de fuir mais le second bloque le passage alors tu fais un pas en arrière. Tu penses à t'excuser mais tu sais que dans le fond ils s'en contrefichent et que tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est te foutre sur la gueule.

 **\- Putain mais ta mère cabron, c'est qu'une putain de tâche** ¸ tu lances sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le chef du duo t'agrippe par le col d'une main et de l'autre, casse sa bouteille de bière afin de se servir du tesson pour te lacérer le visage.

 **\- Hé, ducon !** , entends-tu au loin. Tu tournes la tête en même temps que l'autre type et tu remarques une magnifique blonde aux yeux ambre qui regarde d'un air glacial le mec qui te menace. Tu aurais pu en profiter pour l'attaquer mais tu préfères fuir pour que la fille qui vient de te sauver la vie ne se fasse pas attraper non plus. Tu le pousses violemment et cours vers la belle blonde avec la veste en cuir. Tu la vois lancer sa bouteille qui atteint en pleine tête l'autre enculé. Tu t'arrêtes en face d'elle et…

 **\- Quinn ?** ¸ tu t'exclames en reconnaissant la fille devant toi.

 **\- Bouges-toi** , dit-elle en te tirant par la main. Vous dévalez les escaliers à toute vitesse et tu passes juste devant Puck qui regarde en direction des types qui vous poursuivent la blonde et toi.

Vous vous arrêtez un peu plus loin et tu vois Puck qui s'approche d'eux et qui les empêche de passer. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il cherche à vous protéger mais tu sens la main dans la tienne te tirer vers la fosse alors tu arrêtes de réfléchir.

Quinn et toi arrivez juste devant _Brandon Flowers_ , le chanteur principal du groupe et vous commencez à danser sur les notes mythiques de « Mr Brightside ».

* * *

 **Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! 3**

 **-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^^**

 **Contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait pour l'instant x)**

 **J'ai mon oral le 2 juillet mais à partir de là je vais vraiment pouvoir écrire plus souvent, c'est cool c:**

 **Naweed** **: J'vois que toi aussi t'aime que les bonnes choses xD T'as joué à LiS ?**

 **Ce chapitre a principalement pour but d'introduire les autres personnages mais promis, le prochain chapitre commence direct avec Quinn c:**

* * *

Tu t'es levée il y a une bonne heure maintenant. Tu ne sais pas exactement quelle heure il est, même si tu devines aisément qu'il est suffisamment tôt pour que _Bouclettes_ ne t'engueule pas parce que tu es en retard pour les cours. Tu fumes ton éternel joint en rêvassant sur la soirée d'hier. Tu aurais aimé que tout ça ne finisse jamais. Tu t'étonnes encore d'avoir croisé Quinn Fabray là-bas. Qu'est-ce que la petite fille parfaite, reine du lycée pouvait bien faire dans ce squat pourave ? Tu te vois encore avec elle, en train de danser comme des dégénérées. Tu ne la connais pas vraiment mais elle t'attire, tu sens l'électricité dans l'atmosphère quand elle est là.

 **\- HIJA ! PETIT DEJEUNER !** , hurle soudain ta mère du bas des escaliers. Tu soupires et éteins ton joint avant de te lever. Peut-être devrais-tu changer de vêtements… Tu te diriges d'abord vers ton ordinateur, posé sagement sur ton bureau. Tu bouges la souris pour le faire sortir du mode veille avant d'aller dans ta boite mail.

 ** _From : Facebook_**

 ** _To : snixx666_**

 ** _Rachel Berry a récemment posté un commentaire sur une photo où vous avez été identifié. Veuillez cliquer sur le lien suivant pour voir la photo : ._**

Tu cliques sur le lien et aperçoit une photo que Quinn a pris de vous au concert. Tu as l'air drôlement heureuse sur cette photo. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de regarder les commentaires en dessous. Wow, il y en a beaucoup ! Remarque, pas si étonnant quand on sait à quel point Quinn est populaire.

 ** _QUINN : The Killers !_**

 ** _AZIMIO : Trop jaloux._**

 ** _RACHEL : Trop belle ! C'est qui ta copine ?_**

 ** _ARMOND : Debra quelque chose. Borgen, je crois._**

 ** _TAYLOR : Ça a l'air fun ! Bizzzz !_**

 ** _DANA : GLAM ! TU CASSES TOUT !_**

 ** _AZIMIO : C'est qui Debra Borgen ?_**

 ** _ARMOND : Sur la photo avec Quinn._**

 ** _JULIET : argh, q, t'es tellement belle, je te hais xoxo_**

 ** _RACHEL : Qui c'est « Armond » ?_**

 ** _AZIMIO : Mec, c'est Santana Lopez._**

 ** _RACHEL : Taylor, je croyais que tu avais invité Quinn à ta soirée pyjama hier ? Je me demandais où elle était._**

 ** _TINA : Cassée._**

 ** _RACHEL : Oh non ! J'ai pas dit ça comme ça ! C'était trooooooop fun !_**

 ** _ALYSSA : Quelle conversation pleine d'intelligence._**

Tu te lèves de ta chaise. En fait, tu te rends compte que tu n'en a pas grand-chose à foutre de ce que les gens peuvent dire de toi. Tu te diriges vers ton armoire et enfile le premier truc qui te tombe sous la main, à savoir : un vieux jean délavé et troué ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc des plus basiques laissant apparaitre légèrement ton soutien-gorge. Tu n'as jamais vraiment été fan des fringues qui moulent trop. Du moins, pas sur toi. En passant, tu attrapes ton inséparable bonnet noir que tu mets dans ta poche arrière avant de dévaler les escaliers, espérant ne pas devoir croiser l'autre con.

Tu passes par le couloir et tu te rends compte qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de photos de _lui._ Ta mère a dû les planquer parce qu'elle fait vraiment de son mieux pour passer à autre choses. Toi tu aimerais avoir plus de souvenir de lui… Tu n'as pas oublié son visage mais tu commences à oublier le son de sa voix. C'est dur. Tu atteins la cuisine où ta mère t'attend, un air sévère sur le visage.

 **\- Salut, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?** ¸ tu demandes en t'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur de la petite cuisine.

 **\- Santana, j'aimerais que tu répondes à mes sms, pas comme hier soir.**

- **T'es au courant que plus personne dit SMS ? On dirait l'autre ringard.**

- **Bon écoute, je sais que William et toi ne vous entendez pas très bien mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses des efforts…** ¸ dis ta mère en fronçant les sourcils même si dans ses yeux tu vois que sa colère cache surtout la déception qu'elle a en te voyant. Elle a vraiment envie de revoir sa petite fille chérie. Mais depuis l'accident, cette petite fille est morte, tu le sais bien, c'est toi qui a pris sa place après tout. Tu notes le rôti braisé que ta madré prépare alors que tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais du rôti ? Tu détestes ça** ¸ commences-tu fermement.

 **\- Je ne déteste pas… Et puis Will aime bien lui…** ¸ dit-elle dans un soupir.

 **\- Donc quoi ? On va céder à tous les petits caprices de ton mec ? Il est déjà pas foutu de se trouver un boulot, il sert juste à me faire chier ce trouduc.**

 **\- Santana** , fait ta mère avec un air fatigué. Tu sais que c'est toi qui fous tout en l'air ici mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Depuis que ton père est mort, tu pètes un câble, littéralement. Tu en es bien consciente… Et puis tu n'as personne qui est là pour toi, Brit, ton amie d'enfance est partie juste après l'accident de ton père et elle ne répond plus à tes messages.

 **\- Allez, tu devrais aller au lycée avant d'être en retard, Will va te conduire, il attend dehors** , te dit-elle avec un air réprobateur quand elle te voit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

- **Bordel !** , tu t'exclames en claquant violemment le plat de ta main sur la porte avant de rejoindre l'extérieur. Tu ne prends même pas la peine de prendre ton sac, sachant pertinemment que tu ne suivras pas les cours de toute façon.

Tu t'avances et tu vois Will au loin qui sort :

- **Pourquoi les femmes prennent-elles autant de temps à se préparer ?**

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de grogner férocement. _Non, je t'assure mama, il s'est fracassé le crâne tout seul… Oui… Plusieurs fois._ Tu le vois te siffler comme un chien en montrant la voiture d'un geste de la main comme pour t'indiquer que tu es sensée monter dedans. Non, sans blague ? Tu fronces les sourcils et t'installes à l'arrière pour être le plus loin possible de lui. Tu sais qu'il aime sincèrement ta mère et qu'il essaie seulement de vous aider. Mais il s'y prend vraiment mal…

Le trajet se passe en silence, ni lui ni toi ne souhaitant engager une conversation qui tournera mal de toute manière. Tu regardes par la fenêtre et tu te perds dans tes pensées… Tu te souviens des trajets jusqu'à l'école avec ton père comme si c'était hier. Tu te souviens encore de vos fous rires à cause de ses blagues sarcastiques et son humour noir, tu tiens ça de lui…

Tu entends vaguement ton nom mais tu n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Tu n'as pas envie de sortir de cette foutue voiture pour aller dans cet horrible bahut. Mais tu dois bien t'y résoudre lorsque tu sens une main te secouer l'épaule. Tu ouvres les yeux et mets une petite claque sur le dos de la main de Will ne supportant pas qu'il te touche. Tu lui adresse un vague « salut » forcé avant de presser la poignée et de faire un pas vers l'extérieur.

Tu prends ton bonnet et le mets dédaigneusement sur ta tête avant de sortir ton téléphone. Tu as un nouveau message de Tina.

Tu n'as même pas le temps de déverrouiller l'appareil que tu entends :

 **\- Salut San !**

 **\- Oh, salut Sam.**

 **\- Alors comme ça t'as passé une nuit d'enfer ? Enfin, c'est ce qui se dit…** ¸ dit-il en baissant la tête.

\- L **es langues de putes peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent en ligne, cette soirée était mortelle** ¸ tu lances avec un grand sourire en te remémorant la veille.

\- **Ah ouais… Heu… Je voulais aussi te demander… Ça te dirait d'aller voir « The Tempest » avec moi ? Tu sais… La pièce de théâtre du lycée… Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air ouf mais voilà quoi…** , dit-il avec un air gêné.

 **\- Ouais… Pourquoi pas ?** ¸ tu lances sans véritable enthousiasme, plus désireuse de ne pas le blesser que d'aller voir la pièce. Tu crois que Sam est amoureux de toi. Vous êtes vaguement sortis ensemble peu après la mort de ton père mais c'était surtout pour passer à autre chose. En fait, tu n'as jamais vraiment réussi à déterminer s'il t'aimait vraiment ou s'il voulait juste te baiser.

 **\- Cool, bon bah on se voit en physique !** ¸ te lance-t-il alors que tu continues ta route.

Tu finis enfin par regarder le message que tu as reçu et tu peux lire :

 ** _TINA : yo, j'ai ton dvd, je suis sur la table de pic-nic avec artie._**

 ** _MOI : cool, merci j'arrive._**

Tu ne sais pas du tout où sont ces foutues tables, tu sèches la plupart des cours de toute façon. Pas que tu sois nulle hein ! Tu as plutôt du potentiel à vrai dire, au collège tu étais première de classe et tu avais même décroché le premier prix du concours de science. Mais avec le temps, tu avais fini par te lasser…

Tu vois au loin Rachel Berry, sans doute la fille la plus populaire du bahut juste après Quinn, une vraie peste ! Tu vas quand même la voir, espérant qu'elle puisse t'indiquer où se trouvent les tables de pic-nic où tu es sensée retrouver tes « amis »… Du moins, les connaissances que tu peux saquer.

Elle lève la tête et te vois avant de se lever et de dire d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

 **\- Sabrina Lopez !**

 **\- C'est Santana…**

- **Ah… oui. C'était pour rire. Le peuple me prend tellement au sérieux depuis que j'ai remporté le concours de chant, c'est dingue !**

 **\- Ah ouais ?** ¸ dis-tu ironiquement en faisant semblant d'être intéressée.

\- **Oui, tu sais, ça devient vraiment difficile à gérer entre ça et le Vortex Club. Les gens me mettent tout le temps sur un piédestal. Mais je ne t'apprends rien, après tout, tu connais Quinn Fabray non ?**

 **\- Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu disais sur Quinn Fabray ?** ¸ ta curiosité reprenant soudainement le dessus.

\- **Quinn a posté un selfie de vous deux en train de passer une soirée d'enfer, dis-moi tout.**

 **\- Hé bah… C'était une soirée plutôt ordinaire pour nous. Alcool, musique… On a dansé, on a tué un mec et on s'est bourré la gueule…** ¸ tu lances sarcastiquement.

\- **Mais lol quoi ! Sérieusement, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Quinn et toi étiez aussi proches** ¸ dit-elle hypocritement.

 **\- Pas vraiment…**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle aime ? C'est quoi son truc ? Elle se drogue ? Je ne te juge pas, honnêtement. C'est juste que vu qu'elle traine avec toi, j'imagine qu'elle doit aimer des trucs bien barrés, tu vois ?**

\- **Franchement, j'comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles de Quinn…**

\- **C'est la petite fille modèle, tu dois comprendre que je suis passablement choquée !**

\- **Ah mais en fait j'ai compris… T'es jalouse de Quinn** , te moques tu gentiment.

Ses joues prennent une teinte rosée et elle s'exprime à toute vitesse :

 **\- Ah non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… Et puis… Je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs de chimie… Alors…**

\- **Ah, bah si tu veux je peux te donner les réponses… J'veux dire, le dernier exo était vraiment chaud, j'comprends que tu galères** ¸ dis-tu en voyant qu'elle se méfie légèrement.

Elle sort tout de même un papier et un stylo et te fais un léger signe de tête.

 **\- Alors si je me souviens bien, la réponse c'était carbone, oxygène, azote, sodium, soufre… et sélénium je crois** , dis-tu avec un mauvais sourire qu'elle ne décèle pas

- **T'es la meilleure Sabrina** , te remercie Rachel avant de repartir, un sourire hypocrite et de dégout sur les lèvres.

 **\- Mais de rien !** , tu finis par répliquer d'un ton faussement enjoué. Tu as hâte de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle comprendra le réel sens de cette réponse qui parait au premier abord purement chimique.

Tu tournes la tête et vois au loin les fameuses tables de pic nic que tu te tues à trouver depuis un bon quart d'heure. Tu t'approches tranquillement de Tina et Artie qui sont tranquillement assis à jouer à tu ne sais vraiment quel jeu. Tu t'approches et tu peux distinctement entendre :

 **\- Si j'avais su que le vengeur céleste était blessé je lui aurais direct donné ma potion.**

\- **C'était un défi de compétences, ta potion n'aurait eu aucun effet…**

\- **Défi de compétence ?** , lances-tu dans l'incompréhension.

\- **C'est dans le jeu de plateau auquel on joue** ¸ répond Tina.

\- **Tu ne peux pas comprendre,** fait Artie, complètement blasé.

Tu hausses les épaules et enchaine :

- **T'as mon DVD ?**

\- **Et un Blade Runner, Director's Cut un** , fait l'asiatique avec un petit sourire en coin en te le tendant.

\- **Mortel, cinq dollars c'est ça ?**

- **Garde-les, ça me fait plaisir de voir des gens qui estiment les films à leur juste valeur. T'as même demandé la version intégrale pour que la version avec la narration merdique soit remplacée par une séquence de rêves.**

\- **Merci c'est cool !**

\- **Dis… Tu sais si Quinn joue ?** ¸ continue-t-elle.

\- **Heu… Aucune idée, pourquoi ?**

\- **Tina a un crush heu… Tina a un crush…** , chantonne Artie pour agacer son amie.

\- **Enfin bref, si un de ces jours tu veux jouer avec nous, tu sais où nous trouver** , finit la brune en rougissant.

Tu confirmes ses propos d'un hochement de tête avant de faire le signe de west coast et de murmurer un vague « peace ». Tes pas te mènent directement vers l'entrée du lycée. Tu t'apprêtes à poser ton pied sur la première marche mais tu te fais brusquement bousculer, te causant une chute qui te fait atterrir sur les fesses. Bordel, journée de merde !

Tu te retournes et aperçoit Sebastian Smythe, le descendant de la lignée Smythe, étalé par terre. Devant lui se tient Dave, un colosse star du lycée, quaterback de l'équipe de foot que tu n'aimes pas trop. Ces types-là se croient toujours mieux que les autres…

\- **C'est quoi ça Pisseuse ?** , fait le joueur de foot en se saisissant du cahier de Smythe.

\- **Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** ¸ hurle rageusement l'autre en se relevant.

\- **Wow Smythe. C'est vraiment tordu tout ça** , répond Dave en regardant le contenu du cahier.

\- **C'est rien ! Rend moi ça !** , dit Sebastian en tentant de reprendre le cahier des mains de son agresseur alors que ce dernier met celui-ci derrière son dos avant de lancer :

\- **Ça me plait pas que tu sois dans l'équipe, t'es juste un putain de loser…**

Tu ne sais pas si tu dois t'interposer… Tu n'aimes aucun des deux et tu sais que si tu t'en mêles tu ne vas récolter que des ennuis… Mais malgré tout, tu trouves cette petite bagarre absolument pas équitable. Sebastian a beau être le fils d'une sale pourriture qui contrôle Lima et qui plonge doucement sa population dans la merde, tu te sens obligée de faire cesser tout ça.

 **\- Pas la peine de vous battre les gars ! Vous pouvez être tous les deux des losers !** ¸ lance-tu avec un petit sourire moqueur. Tu aimes bien faire chier les autres…

- **La junkie a parlé** , grince Dave en s'approchant de toi d'un air menaçant.

A peine s'est-il approché de toi que Sebastian tente de reprendre son cahier des mains du footballer.

\- **Wow Pisseuse ! Les places dans cette équipe, elles se méritent ! On ne demande pas à son père d'essayer d'acheter le coach** ¸ réplique le colosse en se rapprochant du fils à papa, détournant son attention de toi.

\- **Ma famille paie les frais de scolarité de tous les élèves, elle au moins. Combien d'aide financière il reçoit ton cassos de père, déjà ?** ¸ lance Sebastian en arrachant le cahier des mains du géant. Outch, c'était petit ça…

\- **Mon père a perdu son job au chantier naval quand le tien l'a fait fermer, alors la ramène pas !** , fait l'autre garçon en saisissant le grand brun par le col et en fermant le poing.

C'est le moment…

\- **Dégage de là abruti !** , lance-tu avec une moue féroce à l'adresse du sportif.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit là ?!** , fait-il en rigolant et en se tournant brusquement vers toi.

\- **Abruti ? Ça fait trop de syllabe pour toi c'est ça ? Faut pas avoir peur.**

- **Tu défends Sebastian Smythe ? Sérieusement ? T'es dingue ?**

\- **Tu sais ce qui est dingue ? Que personne t'ai jamais arrêté.**

\- **Tu veux qu'on se tape ou quoi ?**

\- **Tu veux dire ta grande amitié avec Sebastian ? Tu l'aimes bien c'est clair ! Va lui rouler une pelle qu'on en finisse !**

\- **Tu penses qu'on se marre là ? Tu crois que j'déconne connasse ?**

- **Penser ? C'est un nouveau concept pour toi, Dave, fais gaffe à pas te blesser avec…**

Le sportif me dévisage pendant quelques secondes puis se tourne vers Sebastian :

\- **C'est ton jour de chance Smythe, on dirait qu'une meuf est venue à ton secours. Garde tes photos de pervers !** , fait-il en indiquant le cahier de la tête avant de s'éloigner.

 **\- J'avais pas besoin de toi !** ¸ rugit Sebastian à son tour vers ta direction avant de tourner les talons.

Tu sens une présence dans ton dos et tu te retournes pour rencontrer les yeux de Finn, le gardien du lycée.

- **Tout va bien ?** , fait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Yep, quoi de neuf ?** ¸ lui demande-tu. Tu l'aimes bien celui-là… il est plutôt cool et laisse passer pas mal de trucs.

\- **J'ai demandé à la mère de Justin de garer sa voiture autre part que sur la place handicapée** ¸ fait-il avec un sourire béat.

\- **Ah… Heu… Badass…**

 **\- Et toi ?** , fait-il comme un gamin de cinq ans.

- **J'suis allée voir The Killers à la scierie hier soir.**

\- **Wow ! La chance ! Je n'savais pas que t'écoutais ce genre de musique¸** dit-il les yeux brillants.

 **\- De la bonne musique tu veux dire ?**

Finn sourit bêtement et finis par reculer de quelques pas avant de t'adresser un petit signe de la main.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour...**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis un très long moment et je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé d'avancer un peu sur cette fiction puisqu'elle ne fait pas tant appel à l'inspiration mais à la motivation, que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'ailleurs (coucou Insanistyk).**

 **Enfin bref, un court chapitre qui va sûrement vous laisser sur votre faim mais j'ai déjà écrit le prochain qui est bien plus long et qui contient principalement des dialogues ;)**

* * *

Tu t'approches de la porte d'entrée que tu cherches à rejoindre depuis une bonne éternité et tu n'as même pas le temps de la tirer vers toi que quelqu'un la pousse. Tu lèves les yeux et rencontre un regard vert ambré qui te semble bien familier. Ses cheveux or chatouillent doucement sa peau, allant un peu devant ses yeux qui fixent les tiens et tu finis par remarquer le grand sourire qui orne ses lèvres. Elle dit joyeusement de sa voix sensuelle :

 **\- Ah parfait, tu es là !**

Quinn t'attrape par le bras et te tire vers elle, ton corps venant buter contre le sien. Tu clignes deux fois des yeux et elle continue sa route dans cet infernal lycée, se saisissant cette fois de ta main. Sa paume venant se frotter contre la tienne.

Tu es toujours aussi perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette fille aussi magnifique et populaire soit-elle, te tire pressement par la main. Tu te rends compte qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de théâtre. _Bah oui la salle de théâtre San, t'es dans un putain de lycée dédié aux arts…_

Tu détailles son corps devant le tien et tu remarques qu'elle est déguisée en tu ne sais quel personnage même si tu notes sans effort qu'il lui va vraiment bien. Tu lèves la tête en entendant deux voix que tu ne reconnais pas tout de suite.

 **\- Je vous en conjure, et c'est surtout pour le placer dans mes prières, quel est votre nom ?**

 **\- Miranda, ô, mon père, en le disant, je viens de désobéir à vos ordres.**

 **\- Bien !** , s'exclame Shelby Corcoran, la professeure de théâtre.

 **\- Charmante Miranda ! Objet digne de ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde ! J'ai regardé beaucoup de femme du regard le plus favorable plus d'une fois mon oreille trop prompte… la mélodie de… heu…**

Quinn te coule un regard avant de tourner la tête lorsque Mademoiselle Corcoran dit :

 **\- Hayden ! Arrête le massacre ! Tu as eu plusieurs semaines pour apprendre ton texte !**

 **\- Désolé Mademoiselle Corcoran.**

 **\- Non, ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi, excuse toi auprès de ta partenaire qui s'est montrée très compréhensive, auprès de tes collègues et surtout auprès de toi-même…**

 **\- Mademoiselle Corcoran, désolée de vous interrompre…,** commence soudainement Quinn, te surprenant toi et toutes les autres personnes dans la salle, ayant oublié sa présence tellement vous étiez captivés par la scène jouée devant vos yeux. **Mais est-ce que c'est un peu mieux ? J'ai demandé à ma mère de l'arranger un peu.** Elle tourne sur elle-même, montrant son costume à son professeur. _Quinn est superbe._ Elle continue encore un peu de tourner sur elle-même et en profite même pour te faire un clin d'œil aguicheur lorsque son corps fait face au tien.

 **\- Miaouuuuu… Ça te va bien Q !** , fait Dana encore sur scène avec une voix sensuelle, caressant des yeux le corps de la blonde en toute amitié.

\- **Super cool** , enchaine Hayden.

 **\- Exquise Quinn, comme toujours** , finit Miss Corcoran.

 **\- Mademoiselle Corcoran, j'ai toujours du mal avec : « Mes affections sont donc des plus humbles : je n'ai point l'ambition de voir un homme plus parfait que lui ». Je ne comprends pas… j'veux dire… elle le pense vraiment ?** , coupe Dana.

 **\- Surtout que je viens clairement de lui dire que je me suis tapé toutes les filles du coin** , poursuit son acolyte masculin avec un ricanement.

 **\- Ouais, c'est compliqué. Ça fait longtemps qu'on discute cette phrase. Il nous faut un regard neuf** , les interrompt Quinn tandis que le silence se fait dans la salle, sa prestance n'ayant d'égal que sa beauté. Elle s'approche de toi, toujours en retrait, et passe sa main autour de ta taille avant de te tirer devant l'estrade qui fait office de scénette.

Elle tourne son visage vers toi en continuant à marcher et te dis :

 **\- La question est : est-ce que le sentiment de passion immédiate que ressent Miranda pour Ferdinand est le fruit d'un manque d'expérience, d'un concours de circonstances ou…** **Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie**. Elle se stoppe soudainement, son visage beaucoup trop proche du tien et ses yeux emplis de vagues verdâtres fixent ses homologues chocolat. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Heu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?

 **\- Quand on rencontre une personne qui va changer notre vie, on le sait, et puis c'est tout, j'imagine…** , dis-tu, tes orbes onyx fixant inconsciemment les siennes alors qu'elle t'adresse un petit sourire en coin. Heu... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Et puis, les parents vont payer vingt balles la pièce alors y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit le grand amour, le vrai, non ?** , bégaies-tu pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

 **\- Ouah, romantique et cynique. Ça m'aide beaucoup, merci** , fait soudainement Dana en guise de remerciement à ton égard.

A peine a-t-elle finit sa phrase que la sonnerie se déclenche.

 **\- Merci Miss Corcoran. A plus les gars !** , finissent les deux acteurs en descendant de la scène pour aller dans les couloirs.

 **\- Oh non… J'ai un cours d'impro avec toute une classe de troisième** , finit la professeur en baissant la tête, se rendant compte que contrairement à la plupart des élèves du lycée, elle ne finira pas le travail de sitôt.

Ils quittent tous la salle et tu te retrouves soudainement seule avec celle qui obsède tes pensées depuis hier soir. Elle fait quelques pas en avant, s'éloignant de toi avant de te regarder fixement, un petit sourire en coin soulevant le coin de ses lèvres. Quelques secondes s'écoulent dans le silence puis elle s'exclame soudainement d'un ton joyeux :

 **\- J'en ai pour une minute** , avant de partir dans la seconde partie de la salle, sûrement la loge des artistes.

Heu… Ok… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici déjà ?

 **\- Oh ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter ma ceinture, s'il-te-plait ? Elle est dans mon sac !** , dit Quinn assez fort pour que tu puisses l'entendre, te coupant soudainement dans tes pensées.

 **\- Euh... Oui… Bien-sûr** , dis-tu sans même être sûre qu'elle t'ait entendue. _Ok… Récupère la ceinture, ne dis pas de conneries, et évite de te casser la gueule. Ça devrait le faire, non ?_

Tu ne sais pas trop où aller alors tu détaille sans gêne la pièce dans laquelle tu te trouves. Tu remarques les quelques concept-arts de costumes éparpillés sur le sol, des accessoires qui te sont inconnus déposés sur une étagère et un grand bureau qui doit sûrement être celui de Miss Corcoran. Tu t'approches de l'imposant bureau en chêne massif et tu remarques qu'un simple Mac Book air est posé dessus. Tu notes qu'il est allumé :

 ** _Quinn Fabray est Prospera_**

 ** _Récemment arrivée à l'académie McKinley, Quinn Fabray a ému son public aux larmes lors de son audition grâce à son interprétation de Blanche, tirée de l'œuvre de Tennessee Williams, « Un tramway nommé Désir ». Quinn s'intéresse aussi au cheerleading, aux débats, au club d'abstinence, à l'histoire locale de la nature et au Glee Club. Elle espère un jour jouer pour les caméras d'Hollywood et découvrir de nouveaux horizons._**

 ** _Sebastian Smythe est Caliban_**

 ** _Rejeton de la famille la plus ancienne et la plus influente de Lima, Sebastian espère que cette production de « La Tempête » permettra de faire perdurer la tradition Smythe à l'académie McKinley. Incarner Caliban a été un véritable défi pour cet élève de première qui aime également le sport, la photographie, et passer du temps avec ses nombreux amis._**

 ** _Dana Ward est Miranda_**

 ** _Elève de seconde, Dana a joué dans deux autres productions depuis sa première année à l'académie McKinley. Dana aime le football américain (Allez les Titans !), les réseaux sociaux, et les bals de l'école. Elle espère devenir membre du Vortex Club une fois en terminale._**

 ** _Hayden Jones est Ferdinand_**

 ** _Ce spectacle marque les premiers pas de Hayden Jones au sein du Club de théâtre de l'académie McKinley. Il a auditionné suite à un pari perdu, mais il s'est découvert une passion pour le théâtre. Elève de seconde, il aime également le sport, la « botanique » et les longues promenades en forêt._**

 _Pffff… Plus barbant tu meurs… McKinley a la sacrée manie de prendre ses nombreux élèves pour l'élite du pays alors que dios mio, vous êtes seulement à Lima, trou pommé de l'Ohio._

Tu recules et continue de faire le tour de la pièce jusqu'à remarquer des mots écrits derrière un miroir. Tu te rapproches et tu peux lire distinctement :

\- **_Q.F sera nulle en Prospera !_**

 ** _\- Si R.B avait eu le moindre talent peut-être qu'elle aurait eu le rôle._**

 ** _\- Talent ? Parce que c'est pour ça que Miss.C t'as donné le rôle, pétasse ?_**

Et bah… C'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle ce cours « atelier d'art dramatique ». Rachel Berry a un sacré problème d'égo… Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. Elle sent la bitch à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Tu te tournes et tu finis enfin par remarquer le foutu sac noir de Quinn. Tu t'approches et t'abaisses pour fouiller dedans. La première chose que tu en sors est une photo chiffonnée. Tu la déplies, tu peux y voir une Quinn plus jeune avec un sac à dos vert sur le dos, à côté d'elle se trouve un grand gaillard blond qui l'entoure de son bras. Sans doute son père. Tu t'attardes particulièrement sur les traits de l'enfant et remarque que Quinn était déjà très mignonne par le passé… Bon en même temps faut dire que maintenant c'est un vrai canon donc… _Santana ! Stop._

Tu remets la photo dans le sac puis après quelques instants de fouille intensive, tu trouves enfin la ceinture. Tu la prends puis rejoins les loges dans lesquelles se trouve toujours la belle blonde qui doit se demander ce que tu as foutu pendant tout ce temps. Tu l'entends s'affairer derrière le rideau d'une cabine et tu te demandes si tu dois lui jeter par-dessus ou si tu peux rentrer à l'intérieur. Tu as vraiment envie de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Alors te le laissant guidée par ton instinct, tu écartes le rideau en velours (oui, ils ne se font pas chier à McKinley) et rentre totalement dans sa cabine. Elle est seulement munie de son soutien-gorge rouge et d'un jean. Elle te tourne le dos alors tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire… Tu décides tout de même de te manifester :

 **\- Ton costume était vraiment cool.**

 **\- Merci** , fait-elle, se retournant soudainement vers toi avant de te détailler sensuellement du regard. Si tu pouvais, tu la prendrais directement dans cette foutue cabine. **Alors, tu m'as apporté des fleurs pour ma représentation ?** , continue-t-elle avec un sourire joueur, la malice brillant dans ses yeux.

 **\- Nop, que la ceinture désolée** , tu répliques en te passant nerveusement la main derrière la nuque, un petit sourire que tu sais charmeur aux lèvres.

 **\- Parfait** , dit-elle en répondant à ton sourire avant de tendre la main pour récupérer l'objet.


End file.
